Not Without You
by So'Unicorn
Summary: Steve s'était toujours vu comme quelqu'un de courageux. Mais passer sa vie sans Bucky ? Jamais de la vie. Drabbles retraçant des événements de Captain America 1 et 2.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT WITHOUT YOU**

Steve se releva doucement. Ses assaillants s'éloignaient en rigolant, le laissant seul, le visage en sang, le corps douloureux. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais il ne pleurerait pas, comme toujours. Difficilement, il s'appuya contre le mur et se mit debout. Ses jambes tremblaient. Pas de colère, non, mais de honte. Son physique le laissait tomber à chaque confrontation mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en provoquer de nouvelles encore et encore, souhaitant à tout prix défendre ses opinions ou protéger les autres.

La démarche mal assurée, le visage bas, Steve se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui le réconfortait après chaque déconvenue, chez son ami Bucky. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux. Pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, le jeune homme se rendait toujours chez son ami pour se faire soigner, relâcher la pression et apparaître devant sa génitrice le plus lisse et naturel possible. Mais ces derniers temps, la pression ne faisait qu'augmenter sur les épaules de Rogers. Les recrutements de l'armée se faisaient de plus en plus présents en ville mais aucun ne prenait le risque de l'accepter. Même avec son corps si frêle et sa petite santé, Steve ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Sa vie avait besoin d'avoir un but, d'être utile aux autres.

Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, le jeune homme s'engagea dans une autre ruelle non loin de sa destination. Un bruit le figea sur place et deux hommes apparurent à l'autre bout. L'un deux plaqua le deuxième violemment au mur. Le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour et il s'approcha d'eux. Qu'importe le danger potentiel, il devait aider cet homme. Arrivé à quelque pas d'eux, dans l'ombre, le jeune homme retint un hoquet de surprise. Il était loin du compte. Il n'y avait aucun problème entre ces deux hommes, au contraire. Steve resta bouche bée, caché, à les regarder s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Un sentiment de tristesse assailli le jeune homme. Non, il n'était pas choqué de voir deux hommes s'aimer. Pour lui, l'amour ne devait pas avoir de barrières ni d'interdiction. Il se sentait juste triste pour eux. La détresse qui émanait de leurs baisers montrait à quel point la frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'aimer en public était une torture.

Se sentant soudain de trop, Steve s'éclipsa discrètement et accéléra le pas en direction de chez Bucky. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait un peu chaud d'avoir surpris une scène aussi intime. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu ni de femmes ni d'hommes ne pouvait savoir exactement la sensation de lèvres contre les siennes, de mains sur son corps. Pourtant, la chaleur dans son ventre lui rappela douloureusement que les besoins humains doivent, un jour, être satisfaits.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et c'est tremblant qu'il toqua à la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Le froid ambiant ne le touchait pas. Il souffla un grand coup ce qui créa un nuage de vapeur devant son visage. Il ferma les yeux durant l'attente et failli faire demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Bucky, les cheveux en pagaille, un vieux marcel déformé sur le dos. Le vêtement glissait sur ses épaules et laissait entrapercevoir le bombé d'un pectoral que Steve ne lâcha pas des yeux.

« Steve ! Encore à vouloir jouer les héros hun ? »

Avec tendresse, Bucky prit Steve par le cou et le fit entrer dans son appartement. Le blond manqua de défaillir en sentant la chaleur de la peau de son ami contre sa nuque. Il était vraiment à fleur de peau. Sans se soucier du malaise de son ami, le brun conduisit le plus petit et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Il partit dans la salle de bain récupéré le matériel de soin avant de revenir au côté de Steve. Délicatement, il commença à faire partir le sang séché sur le visage de son ami. Encore dans un état second, Steve détailla le brun. Ses yeux gorgés de sommeil, les cheveux en désordre, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, ce marcel qui continuait sa route vers le bas et qui offrit au regard l'ombre d'un téton. Steve prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il faisait et sursauta fortement pour s'écarter de la main de Bucky.

« Je… Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillé, je voulais pas… Je… »

« Hey, relaxe. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais venir à n'importe quel moment si tu avais besoin. Et là… Tu as besoin. »

Bucky lui sourit, de ce sourire si chaud qui faisait tant de bien en temps normal. Mais ce soir, Steve baissa les yeux de gêne. Les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir sur son ami étaient dues à ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt mais était-ce la seule explication ?

Steve se laissa soigner sans broncher. La main posée sur sa nuque lui brulait le ventre mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu cesser le contact, le seul vrai contact qu'il avait avec un être humain. Après quelques minutes de silence, Bucky reprit la parole.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te perturbe ?

Le plus jeune releva la tête, non sans rougir. Bucky le sondait le plus sérieusement du monde. Pas de traces de moquerie, juste de l'inquiétude. Steve prit une nouvelle inspiration et détourna le regard.

« Tout à l'heure, dans la ruelle, j'ai vu… J'ai vu deux hommes s'embrasser. »

Un silence plana autour d'eux. Ayant peur de la réaction de son ami, Steve garda le silence. Il avait peur qu'il trouve ça révoltant, choquant, dégoutant même. Des images défilèrent devant les yeux du blond. Bucky qui s'énerve. Bucky qui comprend la raison du regard inquisiteur de Steve. Bucky qui…

« Et ? »

Steve releva vivement la tête. Son ami le regardait avec nonchalance.

« Et… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé.

« Rien en particulier. Ils aiment qui ils veulent je m'en fiche. »

« Et… Ça te dérange pas ?

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »

« Je sais pas. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. La main de Bucky n'était plus sur la nuque de Steve. Elle lui manquait.

« Tu peux rester ici cette nuit. Tu sais où sont les couvertures.»

« Merci Bucky. »

Celui-ci lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras furtivement. Il se leva et regarda Steve avec malice en enlevant son marcel. D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et lança avant de fermer la porte :

« Rêve pas trop de moi ce soir ! »


	2. Chapter 2

De l'excitation, de la fierté, voilà ce que ressentait le jeune Steve Rogers. Enfin il allait pouvoir servir son pays, enfin quelqu'un avait décelé son envie d'aider les gens, de bien faire, de tout faire pour être quelqu'un de bien. Cette personne, le Dr Erskine, allait changer sa vie, Steve en était persuadé.

Un autre sentiment percé au fond de lui. La peur, bien sûr. Le jeune Rogers n'avait pas un tempérament de tête brûlée, n'avait pas l'envie de tuer des gens pour le plaisir. Non, la guerre n'était pas une envie plaisante, mais une nécessité. Il ne voulait pas se sentir si impuissant, si spectateur de cette guerre absurde et cruelle. Personne ne le comprenait sur ce point, pas même son meilleur ami Bucky qui tentait par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de participer à ce combat, ou du moins en voulant lui éviter le front.

Assis seul dans son appartement, Steve regardait la photo de ses parents malheureusement décédés. C'était depuis cette perte que l'envie de se sentir utile avait surgit au fond des tripes du jeune garçon, lui qui avait était si impuissant face à la mort des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers au monde. Heureusement, Bucky était là. Il avait été l'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer au cimetière, la personne sur qui compter au retour, l'ami proposant son aide infaillible au quotidien.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Steve avait failli s'effondrer dans ses bras ce jour-là, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il se sentait assez complexé par son physique, il ne voulait pas se montrer encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était. Il n'avait pas dormi, tenant une photo de lui et de son ami d'enfance au creux des bras. Le sourire de Bucky était éblouissant. Son air canaille avec ses cheveux en pagaille le rendait très séduisant.

Steve sortit de ses pensées. Il tenait ce même cadre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Bucky plus tôt dans la soirée, son cœur s'était serré. Le sergent James Buchanan Barnes était enrôlé dans la 107ème unité. Steve s'en doutait. Son ami était grand et fort, destiné à la guerre. Mais même si le voir dans ce costume militaire n'était pas une surprise, le sentiment d'abandon et de solitude qui avait assailli Steve en était une. Depuis quand était-il devenu si dépendant de Bucky ?

Cette soirée était surement leur dernière et Steve n'avait pas su en profiter. Il avait laissé son ami partir avec ces deux jeunes femmes. Il aurait tellement voulu passer la soirée seul avec lui mais sa timidité l'avait empêché de formuler son souhait. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans son appartement, seul, la peur au ventre, les remords l'envahissant.

De son pouce, il caressa les contours du visage de son ami sur le papier. Secrètement, il espérait pouvoir le croiser durant ses classes ou même au front. Le perdre était inconcevable… Les sentiments qu'il sentait dans son ventre le déstabilisaient. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, ni même une quelconque attirance pour quelqu'un. Pourtant, Bucky remuait quelque chose au fond de lui. Quelque chose de plaisant mais aussi dérangeant. Aimer un homme n'était pas correct et pour un jeune homme comme Steve, sortir des clous était prohibé.

Steve soupira et fini par reposer le cadre. D'un pas lent, il traversa son petit salon pour s'installer devant la fenêtre, son regard sondant la nuit. C'était sa dernière nuit ici, dans ce quartier modeste de Boston qui l'avait accueilli depuis sa naissance. Il allait enfin sortir de chez lui, des sentiers battus et bien connus. L'inconnu était grisant. Il l'aurait été d'autant plus avec Bucky à ses côtés.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième drabble qui arrive avec un peu beaucoup de retard.. Et très court aussi.. Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

Steve expira doucement. Le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé. Sanglé à la table du Dr Erskine, le jeune homme se sentait plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les appareils d'Howard Stark clignotants et les scientifiques tournants autour de lui le stressaient mais il était fier et déterminé. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Son entrainement au camp militaire l'avait conforté dans son idée de faire partie de l'armée. Peut-être que son physique était une tare mais son caractère généreux et patriote était son atout.

Complètement déconnecté de son environnement, Steve vit le caisson se refermait sur lui. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le Dr Erskine lui avait dit que ce qui était en lui allait être décuplé grâce au sérum. Son patriotisme, sa générosité, sa bonté. Mais quoi d'autre ? Steve avait peur des parties inconnues, ou du moins laissées sans analyse approfondie, de sa personnalité. Comme les sentiments.

Les images de ses parents défilèrent devant ses yeux, il pouvait presque sentir leur fierté. Puis il pensa à Bucky. A ses yeux cristallins et son sourire. A son absence.

Une douleur fulgurante le foudroya. Il se sentit défaillir et hurla en s'en déchirer les poumons mais pour rien au monde il n'arrêterait la procédure. Il le fit savoir au docteur et serra les dents sous les assauts de plus en plus douloureux des rayons métamorphosant son corps. Un flot de pensées tourbillonna dans son cerveau, lui faisant perdre contact avec la réalité.

Enfin, la douleur s'estompa et son esprit se stabilisa. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place au nouveau Steve Rogers. Il répondit mécaniquement aux diverses sollicitations mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Déjà au front. Aux côtés du sergent Barnes. Toutes à lui.

Ainsi, ses sentiments aussi s'étaient décuplés. Et ceux qu'il ressentait pour Bucky, cette crainte qui le cloisonnait depuis son adolescence était justifiée. Parce que c'était bien de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son ami d'enfance.


End file.
